Lolita
by bwood202
Summary: Help


A/N: this is my first fanfic so don't be mean any constructive criticism is welcomed. Also looking for a beta anyone.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran bisco hatori does however soon…

Also i have started it straight from the last chapter.

also there is a innocent whale currently trapped in captivity to help follow the link and type in the search lolita the orca and comment realease the whale users/outgoing? .gov/#%21documentDetail;D=NOAA-NMFS-2013-0056-1841

* * *

_**The Crimson Teardrop**_

"Nekozowa" I remember us saying in unison, Hikaru just looked at me and told me he was going to kill that bastard "Hikaru stop, we've got to search the rest of the scene". I remember the disappointed look in his face but he agreed to help.

We looked around and found nothing of relevance, Just as we were about to leave i noticed a few things that i pointed out to Hikaru. "look" i turned his head until he saw them.

"it's a item of all the host club members, look see Tamaki's shirt, Haruhi's glasses, Mori's ken do stick, Huni's Usa-Chan, and Your's and my phone". after we'd just bagged all our items I noticed another thing the killers footprints leading to Renge's hideout only she knows where that is".

After that we also discovered Huni's brothers fingerprint and all three members of the Zuka club combs. "couldn't this all been left over " "No everything's too new I had my phone last night and the fingerprints are very recent".

We concluded that one of those twelve people had to bee the killer, but we had to strike soon or they'd kill again. So we made our list we also included our names to keep all the leads open.

Our list consisted of: Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Huni, Renge, The Zuka Club Members, Huni's Brother, Hikaru, Nekozowa and me.

"Well it was Nekozowa's dagger, so lets start with him" I looked at him worried about what would happen if it was true and if he could keep his cool. "Are you sure you can handle it, cause if you lay a finger on him we have no case against him, so are you dead certain". Hikaru look back at me almost hurt by the accusation, then the look faded when he knew it was most likely true". He just nodded and gesture towards the door.

I will never in my life forget that scream, it was loud high-pitched and truly made your ears clench like a cats nails on a chalkboard. "What the fuck was that" Hikaru said almost disbelieving of the piercing scream he'd just heard.

"I don't know but it sounded painful". With that we darted down the many stairs and the corridor in ouran to the scream. ***A/N* **

We darted past students, friends who tried to greet us but whose words were lost in the blur of everything as we ran by them, we even bumped into a teacher and knocked his entrance exams for his next session.

He was obviously pissed "What are you doing Kyouya". I was angry and didn't know what to do so I did what was the only thought running through my mind at the time "Fuck off". He was in awe and frustration so I kept running with Hikaru, who was nearly at the bottom of the school. After I got down there I saw the killer. "The bastard" I said i leaned in to get a closer look "You fuck you're... you're stabbing Tamaki".

I was just full of blind rage that I forgot all my rational thinking and I just ran to him just as he pressed a button and WHAM! a hidden bear-trap sprung. "FUCK! you asshole I'm going to kill you ". The first thing i noticed was that he voice was not his he was obviously using a modulator like bain's from batman probably. "no detective it is I that will soon kill you and your friends".

Hikaru came back with the schools fire axe and threw it at his back the killer stumbled but got up very quickly and ran off.

"What the fuck he took an axe to the back and walked off like he stepped on a thumbtack" "Somethings not right". Then i remembered the bear trap on my leg ""Fuck he had a bear trap hidden in the fucking garden he's using traps to fuck with us". Hikaru helped me up and then said something crucial to the investigation. "Well come to think of it actually i saw what look more like a mechanical hand rigged at a certain time to throw the dagger at a certain place".

I thought for a minute, "Well what about the dagger it was obviously from Nekozowa".

Then I thought of something I hadn't considered. "it could have been someone who was in the black magic club". "And someone with host club connections" "hmm".

Then i looked at him and we said the same thing

"Renge"

* * *

**A/N **Okay first of all I imagine Hikaru as the doctors companion from doctor who and kyouya as the doctor running into corridors. Also faves,follows and reviews are appreciated also still need a beta Oh and i got the traps idea from jigsaw


End file.
